


If you want a friend, get a dog

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Luxu has to walk alone in the path chose for him and he get really bored. Can someone meet his journey?





	If you want a friend, get a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a tiny fic I quickly wrote as a joke with one of my best friend and I'm sorry if there is mistakes in it. I'm not native speaker and I've dyslexia.  
> Thanks for the interest you give to my fanfiction and remember that you're awesome and loved!!

With one burden on his shoulders, or more likely in his hand, Luxu had to leave each of his friends. It was hard. He felt really lonely. He was supposed to wander? Like that? Toward where? Toward whom?

But his dear Master had asked him something. And he just couldn’t not do what he expected him for. Whatever he will be alone for centuries or millennia before having the chance to see his friends again, his Master.

At least, he could see pretty things, beautiful landscapes!

And yet.

One day, he was just in a World among so many other Worlds. He was walking for days. At this point, every mountain, every grass seemed to be the same. He just needed to rest. He let himself fall in a field covered by fairies and pushed down his hood, stretching with a smile. The feeling of the fresh grass under him and the smell of the flowers was delightful. He grabbed a flower and a petal, tiring it out before looking up to the blue sky. He slid the flower in his hair and passed his arms behind his head.

He should find something to eat though he hadn’t much money left. His dear Master didn’t give him much pocket money.

“Stop it! Stop!”

Luxu turned in the grass and daisies. Looking away, he saw someone running after a dog, holding a big hayfork.

The dog had a basket in his big mouth and his body was so thin.

Luxu leaped on his feet, cast a spell of protection and illusion over the box and the Keyblade installed on it. He summoned his own Keyblade and disappeared, coming back between the hayfork and the dog. He raised his weapon, stopping the other.

“Stop!” he said.

“Stop the dog!”

“The poor thing is almost dead! Let it eat a bit. Is it such a big deal?”

“That’s my food.”

The Keyblade slid against the big fork.

“Seeing your clothes and the size of that basket, you’re not struggling to have food. Go get other food,” he said.

“Or what?”

Luxu could hear the poor dog moaning just behind him.

“Someone who doesn’t want to feed a starving creature isn’t someone good. I slay what’s not good,” Luxu said.

The person with the basket looked him and… just paced backward.

“He can have it…”

“Thank you very much,” Luxu said.

He let his Keyblade vanish and he moved back. Though he waited for this someone to leave and, finally, he turned toward the dog. He was still moaning, sad and bad looking. He walked to him and knelt by their side. He caressed his yellow fur, very short, against his bones. He was really in sad shape and wondered how it was even possible that they had run so much.

“Poor dog.”

He caressed his head and scratched him behind his long black ears.

Then, he moved his hands, placing them in a cup shape. As he did, water appeared in them. The dog woofed happily and lapped. He couldn’t get enough water because each time it was about to be completely drunk, water appeared again.

And this until the dog finally had enough.

“Good dog!”

Luxu caressed his head, smiling. He wiped his hands over his pants and got the basket to open it to the beast. He took some meat and even sandwiches to offer them to the animal. Which pushed a big sausage toward the Keyblade wielder, his thin tail waving.

“Aw? You’re sharing? You’re so cute!”

He caressed him again and took the sausage because he did was really hungry.

Together, they shared a bit of this basket.

In fact, it was really full and they couldn’t end everything alone. He wondered how many people had to be fed with this. But now, it was just two people. Well, a person and a dog.

“Thank you for the meal! Have the rest and eat when you can,” Luxu said to him.

He made sure that the dog could open the basket with his nose without any problem and then got up.

He walked toward the box and the Keyblade. The illusion spell disappeared at this moment, of course. The Keyblade was now, on the one hand, and the other was closing around the big and heavy box he tugged after him.

He moved, knowing he had to travel. Again and again. Searching after someone able to recreate what his Master wished was someone that took so many of his time. All his time.

As he continued his trip, he heard something.

A moan.

A moan coming from a dog.

Luxu turned toward the poor beast that bend their head, sliding it between their paws. And it moaned again.

“What do you have, good boy?” He frowned. “Boy… Girl?”

The dog shook his head.

“Boy then?” Luxu smiled.

“Waf!”

“Nice! But what do you have?”

The dog straightened a bit and walked to him, pressing his head against his thigh.

Luxu crouched next to him, letting go on the box to caress his head.

“You want to come with me?”

“Waf!”

“Okay! I could use a bit of company!” the young Master said with a smile.

He scratched the dog behind the ear, once again. He was really happy to have him by his side. To have someone to talk with without looking weird. Because, yes, he could to himself or to the box, but come on!

Now, he had a dog to help him through the journey.

He had say goodbye to every of his friends but his Master never said to him he couldn’t make new friends while this impossible and endless task.

Right?

“But you will need to have a name, now,” Luxu said.

And he definitely needed to find him a collar. Green. Probably green because it would be so good with his fur and his big eyes full of love.

And intelligence.

He could maybe take a medal and would grave the precious name he would give him. A name that could actually fit him and a nocuous Destiny, graved in the History incoming. The Oblivion? The incomprehension?

But so much love and tenderness when you knew how to search.

“What about ‘Pluto’?” Luxu grinned.

The dog yowled with joy and licked him happily. Luxu laughed and hugged him tightly, accepting this affection.


End file.
